Rhino Castle
Rhino Castle is episode twenty of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis Commander ApeTrully gets stamped by Rhino King, who now thinks he owns him. Plot The episode starts with the Zebra Brothers announcing to High Roller the gifts he has recieved from the animal armies. All goes well until the Zebras tell High Roller that the Rhinos have only sent him a broken vase. High Roller and the Zebra Brothers go to Rhino Castle , where the Rhino King explains that his fellow Rhinos took the smashed vase from the humans' trash, as they don't want to steal from the humans. High Roller claims the Rhinos don't need to steal and gives them all stamps , claiming that if they stamp something, it will then belong to them, so they can give it to him. The Rhinos quickly stamp all the humans vases, and the Zebras claim they belong to the Rhinos now. Commander Ape Trully arrives and offers gold to the Rhinos, but the Zebras stick a pin in Rhino King's backside, causing him to charge at Ape Trully and stamp Ape Trully's backside. The Zebras then claim Ape Trully's backside belongs to the Rhinos now, and Ape Trully signals First Squad. The team sets out to rescue Ape Trully, but Mighty Ray's Turtle lags behind because he has eaten too much breakfast. Mighty Ray tells the Turtle that he is useless if he can't keep up with the others, and pinches him, causing him to cry. The tear somehow travels back to Big Green, where it extinguishes a large candle in the Turtles' sleeping chamber. The Turtles then rush to Mighty Ray and the crying Turtle, and the Turtles punish Mighty Ray for bullying the Turtle by blasting him with their cannons. Meanwhile, the rest of First Squad reach Rhino Castle and notice Mighty Ray is missing. He finally catches up, claiming he had to go and save some animals from a forest fire. His Turtle, still bitter about what Mighty Ray did, tells First Squad that he is lying, and Mighty Ray pinches him again, and the Turtle cries again and once again the Turtles come and blast Mighty Ray. Turtle King then explains that when a Turtle is hurt by a friend, the pain of that betrayal gives a tear the strengh to travel many miles. Turtles will always rush to the aid of a crying comrade. First Squad then approaches Rhino Castle, where Ape Trully is being forced to work as a slave for the Zebra Brothers. They are then ambushed by Rhinos disguised as rocks, but cannot harm the Rhinos because their skins are too tough. Fortunately, Mr. No Hands tricks Mighty Ray into pinching his Turtle again, and the Turtle Army arrives and helps First Squad by forming walls around the Rhinos. The Rhinos then stamp all the Turtles, and then claim to First Squad that since the Turtles have been stamped by the Rhinos, they are the Rhinos' property. Mr. No Hands tells them the truth that just because you stamp something, it doesn't make it yours. Rhino King is then let out of the Turtle cage to express his discontent to the Zebras, who have taken a nap during the battle. The Rhino King then knocks the Zebra Brothers all the way back to East Citadel, where they crash through the roof and land on top of High Roller. The Rhinos then join Big Green, but are sad they no longer have a use for their stamps. Woo the Wise gives them a use for their stamps, however, by inventing a "Rhino Typewriter". The episode ends with the Turtles blasting Mighty Ray yet again, after pinching his Turtle again for snacking on food. Notes * First appearance of the Rhinos and Turtle King. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs Improvement